bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuji
is a minor antagonist in the Bakugan series. Shuji first learned how to play Bakugan from his little sister Nene and has played ever since. So far Shuji has no definitive Attribute designation because he keeps losing and switching attributes. He thinks the attributes he loses with are "defective". Personality Shuji is portrayed as a typical bully, particularly towards Dan Kuso. He often challenges Dan to brawls in an attempt to embarrass him. However, he is always shown up, which constantly causes him to be embarrassed and take up a "cry baby" attitude, for lack of a better description. Despite this he constantly returns to begin the cycle over again. He is also constantly around his weaker brother Akira who also despises Dan and is the reason for Shuji's dislike of Dan. Together, Shuji and Akira are a typical "Big guy, little guy bully" pair. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Shuji first appeared in the first episode alongside Akira who had consulted him to battle Dan Kuso. Shuji becomes embarrassed when Dan claimed that his Subterra Bakugan (an attribute unfamiliar to Dan) were part of a "counterfeit attribute" When the battle began he seemed to gain an upper hand for a moment, however (to both Shuji and Akira's dismay) Dan wins the brawl and embarrasses Shuji in front of Akira. This causes them to seek revenge. They are able to pursue this when Masquerade consults them to battle Dan to test his skill. Again he loses however this time he literally cries home to his mother in embarrassment. He later has some subsequent battles with Dan until the end of the first season, and has not battled Dan since. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Duel in the Dunes, Shuji briefly appears in the group picture taken back in Season 1 shown by Dan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Shuji makes several brief cameos in Bakugan Interspace during the first episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. First he is seen entering Bakugan Interspace with other kids. The second time he is walking around in Bakugan Interspace. The final time is a more important scene where he is seen battling Shun in Arena F12. Also in Bakugan Interspace he uses Haos Longfly. He again loses his battle. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Subterra Mantris *Subterra Terrorclaw *Subterra Saurus *Darkus Juggernoid *Darkus Stinglash *Darkus Fear Ripper (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Gargonoid *Darkus Laserman *Ventus Robotallion *Ventus Gargonoid *Ventus Falconeer *Haos Mantris Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Haos Longfly (Guardian Bakugan) (Digital Clone) Trivia * Shuji was the first character to use a Double Ability, albeit before the term "Double Ability" was established. Battles Shuji never won a single battle. In the first episode of Gundalian Invaders, he is noted by Shun to have excellent battle strategy, however has problems executing them, which is the reason for his poor track record. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers de:Shuji Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Darkus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Haos Users Category:Male Category:Battle Brawlers